Una nueva aventura se aproxima
by Diana master
Summary: - no quiero que te marches por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir el goleador de fuego mientras se aferraba de la mano de una chica -lo siento mucho shuya-kun pero la desicion ya esta tomada- fue lo que pudo decir la chica antes de acercarse a su pecho y abrazarlo fuerte mente Goenjixoc


**hola como an estado, se que estuve desaparecida sin dejar rastro alguno durante dos meses pero tengo explicación para eso pero no se las daré aquí sino que se las daré cuando suba el nuevo capitulo de amor de luna llena, por ahora les traje este fic, este fic no es totalmente nuevo sino que como algunos se pudieron dar cuenta borre todos mis fic excepto el de amor de luna llena ya que quise arreglarlos, ademas esta es mi prueba de fuego de este nuevo modo de escritura así que aquí les dejo el prologo, pero antes de comenzar para aclarar la historia se llamaba " una nueva aventura" de la cual soy dueña , así que no es plagio.**

**Declaimers: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le perternece a level-5 **

* * *

**Prologo**

Como se sabe el Torneo Fútbol Fronteras es uno de los torneos de fútbol mas importantes de todo Japón, lo que la mayoría no sabían era que este torneo no solo se realizaba en este país sino que se realizaba en la mayoría de países del mundo, pero nuestra historia comienza en los Estados Unidos, para ser mas específicos en la ciudad de los Ángeles, California donde en este preciso momento el equipo Dark Wolves esta recibiendo el trofeo de este torneo no solo reconocidos como los mejores de su país, sino que también los mejores de Norte América, además también estaban reconociendo a la goleadora estrella de este equipo la cual la llamaban la goleadora de la oscuridad como la mejor jugadora del país , esos momentos eran de mucha alegría para el equipo, lo que ellos no se imaginaban era lo que pasaría una semana después

-pero que no me pueden hacer esto no ven que mi equipo me necesita, gracias al esfuerzo que pusimos cada uno logramos ser los mejores de Norte América- decía una chica enojada de piel blanca, con ojos verdes, con el pelo liso de color negro, que media 1.55, cuando sus padres le dijeron que se mudarían a la ciudad de inazuma en japón

- lo siento mucho mi niña pero es lo mejor, ya que a tu padre lo trasladaron allá y además allí tendrá un mejor puesto - decía una mujer de piel un poco morena, de ojos cafés con pelo negro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica de ojos verdes

- pero mama e logrado llegar a las grandes ligas aquí además mis mejores amigos están aquí segura que no hay otra opción- decía la chica de ojos verdes con un tono de desesperación y rabia

- mira Diana ya te dije que no, además no pienso seguir discutiendo el tema contigo -dijo la mujer de ojos cafés ya cansada de la actitud de su hija- así que ve empacando tus cosas ya que la semana que viene partimos esta bien

- bueno - dijo la chica de los ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a su habitación de mala gana a hacer lo que le había ordenado su madre

Al día siguiente cuando ella fue al colegio y le contó lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, ellos no podían creerlo ya que además de ser su mejor amiga también era la goleadora estrella del equipo, pero como ella no podía hacer nada tuvieron que aceptarlo; la semana había pasado muy rápido y ya había llegado el día del viaje, lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de sus mejores amigos antes de subir al auto e irse al aeropuerto, cuando ya estaba sentada en el avión su único pensamiento fue lo mucho que extrañaría a sus amigos, si no que lo que mas extrañaría seria jugar al fútbol con ellos.

* * *

**Bueno se que estuvo un poco corto pero como dije arriba esta es una prueba de fuego para ver que tal me va con este metodo de escritura bueno les dejare un par de preguntas:**

**- les gusto el prologo?**

**- se ve interesante la historia?**

**- tengo que mejorar algo o asi quedo bien ?**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora, sinceramente espero que pueda subir el siguiente cap de amor de luna llena para el viernes o el sabado nos leemos luego**


End file.
